stargatefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Daedalus
DC-304 Daedalus is the First Daedalus Cruiser ever constructed and is the sister ship of the Prometheus, and during her first years of service she operates in the Pegasus Galaxy assisting the Atlantis Expedition with the Wraith, in Stargate: Daedalus. History The Daedalus was the first DSC-304 produced by the Tau'ri, and the second generation of interstellar capital ship developed by the United States military and its allies, assigned to the Fast Attack Wing. Commanded by Colonel Jason Young son of Col. John Young Commanding officer of the Daedalus Cruiser Odyssey, and Doctor Carol Lam CMO of the S.G.C, her standard mission was to ferry equipment and personnel between Earth and Atlantis, assisting the expedition team there as needed. Armed with 32 railguns, Mark-8 and 9 tactical warheads, Asgard plasma beam weapons, and a bay of F-302 fighters, the Daedalus was most-definitely a formidable warship. It also possessed powerful Asgard shielding and beaming technology. Unlike its predecessor, the [http://continuingstargate.wikia.com/wiki/BC-303_Prometheus Prometheus], the Asgard defensive equipment was installed during the ship's production rather than added after the fact. However, the Daedalus was not equipped with Asgard weaponry until it was incorporated during a refit following the extinction of the Asgard race. To ensure that their technologies were not abused, the Asgard had originally provided an engineering expert to monitor the ship's systems, a role filled by the technician Hermiod. Propulsion consisted of standard thrusters as well as an Asgard hyperdrive engine, capable of traveling one way between Earth and Atlantis in 18 days without the use of a ZPM. Design Specifications Size *Length: 225 meters *Width: 95 meters *Height: 75 meters *Decks: 12 Crew Complement *Minimum: 15 *Standard: 250 *Maximum Capacity: 1,000 Standard Crew The Daedalus Cruisers currently have a crew of 250, not including Air Wing, the following is breakdown: *Command: 4 (Commanding Officer, Executive Officer, Second Officer, Third Officer ) Engineering & Operations: 60 (6 x 10 man shifts) Science: 40 (Chief Science Officer & 9 Specialists, 30 Junior Science Officer ) ◾Medical: 30 (Chief Medical Officer, Assistant Medical Officer, 18 Nurse, 10 EMTs) ◾Security: 72 (13 12-Man Squad) ◾Tactical: 22 (Chief Gunnery Officer, 9 Gunners) ◾Navigation: 22 (Navigations Officer, Assistant Navigations Officer, 8 Helmsman / Pilots) Engines *Maneuvering Thrusters *Sublight Engines *Max Speed: 77,000 km/s (Mk. 1) *Max Speed: 100,000 km/s (Mk. II) *Max Speed: 125,000 km/s (Mk. III, IV) *Max Speed: 200,000 km/s (ZPM) *Asgard Intergalactic Hyperdrive *Max Speed: 5952 ly/hr (Mk. I) *Max Speed: 6000 ly/hr (Mk. II) *Max Speed: 9000 ly/hr (Mk. III & IV) *Max Speed: 31,250 ly/hr (ZPM) Power Plant *Mark I **Tau'ri Naquadah Reactor (Fuel: Naquadria / Naquadah Mixture) *Mark II & III **Primary: Asgard Power Core **Backup: Tau'ri Naquadah Generator (Fuel: Naquadria / Naquadah Mixture) *Optional **Zero Point Module (ZPM) *Mark IV **Primary: Subspace Capacitor **Backup: Tau'ri Naquadah Generator (Fuel: Naquadria / Naquadah Mixture) *Optional **Zero Point Module (ZPM) Hull Compensation *Mk. I, Mk. II, & Mk. III **Naquadah / Trinium Alloy: One Foot Thick *Mk. IV **Naquadah / Trinium Alloy: Two Feet Thick Sensor systems *Mk. I & Mk. II **Asgard Sensor Array **Tau'ri Navigation & Targeting System Defensive System *Mk. I, Mk. II & Mk. III **Asgard Shield System Armament 32 Railguns *16 VLS Missile Tubes *Mark VIII and IX nuclear missiles *(4) Asgard Plasma Beam Cannons Allied vessels BC-304-Built in 2009 *USS Daedalus *USS Apollo * PLAS Sun Tzu *USS George Hammond *USS Enterprise * USS Florida * USS Colorado * USS Ares * USS Endeavor * USS Hyperion * USS Valiant * USS Dauntless BC-305-Built in 2016 Operated by the United States **USS Phoenix - Lead ship of her class **USS Icarus - *Operated by France **NRF Joseph Joffre - *Operated by the United Nations **UNV Titan - Defending Atlantis Engaging Asuran forces Encounter with Super-Hive ship Category:Tau'ri fleet Category:Spaceships Category:Ship